


Химера, Горгулья и Синий Дракон

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Poetry, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Химера, Горгулья и Синий Дракон

На летнем просторе, где розы цветут,  
где улицы к морю по скалам бегут,  
на крышах собора живут высоко  
Химера, Горгулья и Синий Дракон.

Химера пугает лжецов и воров,  
а после, устав от тяжёлых трудов,  
идёт, захватив кабернэ и грильяж,  
к архангелам в гости в восточный витраж.

Дракон, по ночам в небо взмыв, как стрела,  
раскинет два синих огромных крыла.  
Играя в серебрянном свете Луны,  
он сеет над городом вещие сны.

Горгулья на рынке с утра продаёт  
зеркальные льдинки — предъявленный счёт.  
Как лезвия бритвы честны зеркала.  
Хотите — смотрите! Такие дела.

Когда зацветает в саду эстрагон,  
и с башен собора доносится звон,  
то слышно, как песни поют в унисон  
Химера, Горгулья и Синий Дракон.


End file.
